Pearl
Pearl is a DLC character in Shining Star Heroes. One of Rose Quartz's closest followers and her sole confidant, Pearl is one of the last surviving Gems on Earth who joined the Crystal Gems in their rebellion against the Gem Homeworld. Pearl would afterward protect the Earth over the next several millennia alongside her friends, while later teaching Steven the ways of Gems. Years later, though still struggling to accept Rose's demise, Pearl tries to find her own way. She is then unfortunately struck by a Gem Rejuvenator during Spinel's return but inevitably restored as Steven manages to help her recall her rebellious history and newfound freedom. She's originally from Steven Universe. Appearance Pearl has a slender, thin build, pale cream-colored skin, sky-blue eyes, a pointed nose and thin lips. She is quite tall for a non-fusion Gem; towering over Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, and Peridot alike. She is a near equal height (with hair) to Garnet's chin. Her hair has a peach-pink color and resembles a pixie-cut in the front, while in the back, her hair leads to a point. Pearl is usually drawn without eyelashes or pupils, although they have been seen in some (or a select few) close-ups. Pearl's gem is located on the middle of her forehead and has no facets. Pearl wears a poofy, cyan blazer with a gold star on the back over a teal-blue top, indigo leggings, and slip-on light pink ballet flats. Personality Pearl is a perfectionist with a sizable amount of knowledge on a plethora of topics and values organization. Pearl has a penchant for symmetry (going so far as to impale M.C. Bear Bear to maintain the symmetry of a pile of appliances and school supplies) and a high attention to details. Despite her perfectionism and occasional bragging, Pearl suffers from low self-confidence and self-esteem. In "Friend Ship", she admits she is very dependent on others to validate her, which loops into a strong inferiority complex. According to Amethyst in "Reformed", she needs everyone's constant approval to feel secure. Without anyone to tell her what to do or to depend on her, Pearl feels lost and without meaning or value. Pearl admits she often feels extremely weak and/or useless when compared to others who appear better than her, going so far as to describe herself as ineffective on her own; always in need of a leader she can follow. Her self-destructive behavior stems from the Homeworld caste values, where pearls are viewed as property rather than Gems. This has led her to take drastic actions in order to prove herself — though, thanks to Garnet's encouragement in "Friend Ship", she has started to take initiative instead of letting others' words define Pearl herself. It appears Pearl has taken this to heart, as she asserted herself against Peridot when she treated Pearl in a degrading tone. Pearl even went as far as physically punching Peridot to show that she was an individual, not a piece of property. Pearl is easily flustered and overwhelmed when confronted by the unknown or when her plans fail, which can lead to her judgement being clouded or cause her to act on impulse instead of rational thinking. Her inner turmoil over her love for Rose (and her subsequent absence) has made Pearl lash out at Steven more than once. Her fierce desire to feel "strong" and have more victories as a Crystal Gem even caused her to betray Garnet's trust and basic principles so they could keep forming Sardonyx. When realizing how much she hurt others, Pearl will apologize and try as hard as she can to set things right, working hard in order to counteract the damage she may have inflicted. Out of all the Crystal Gems, Pearl is the most poorly adjusted to life on Earth, being unaware of human social conventions and culture, such as jokes, games, arcades, food, and birthday parties. Pearl has expressed a great desire to leave Earth in "Space Race", going so far as to risk her and Steven's lives. Pearl also has a pessimistic view of humanity, as evidenced by her statement in "Keep Beach City Weird". In spite of her pessimistic perspective of humans, Pearl is extremely dedicated to her cause in protecting humanity more or less out of her love, loyalty, and admiration for Rose Quartz. She does, however, find certain aspects of Earth rather amazing. Regardless of her poor understanding of human society, she was able to pay for the Cookie Cats Amethyst and Garnet stole in "Gem Glow", drive Greg's van in "Ocean Gem", and repair it in "House Guest". She also watches the New Year's Eve fireworks show in "Maximum Capacity". In "Back to the Barn", it is revealed that Pearls are not created to fight, but respond to orders. However, Pearl trained to fight with Rose. Peridot also describes her kind, Pearls, as accessories that are meant to be put on display as status symbols and to perform menial tasks, although Pearl's appearance fits this standard. Abilities Skillset/Unique Abilities * Spear Construction: Pearl can create spears from nothing or by shaping the existing matter or energy. Depending on what the weapon is made of, it can posses a variety of abilities and be very effective in both offensive and defensive combat. * Spear Manipulation: Pearl can create, shape and manipulate spears, shaping and combining them as needed, or moving them with telekinesis. * Photokinesis: Pearl can create, shape and manipulate visible light, commonly referred to as light, is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye, and is responsible for the sense of sight. * Enhanced Intelligence: Pearl has intelligence that is significantly above standard genius level intellect; possessing exceptional intellectual capabilities, mental capacity and concentration, mental calculations, memorization, perception, deduction, analyzation, cognition and competence, wit and ingenuity, prowess and knowledge, calculations, reading skills, learning capacity, thought process, intuition and awareness, inventive capabilities, creativity, originality, etc., typically to a degree that is associated with the achievement of new advances in a domain of knowledge. * Energy Attacks: Pearl can release/use energy to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc., from huge rays of pure energy that can knock over or even obliterate dozens of targets, or slightly singe them. * Enhanced Swordsmanship: Pearl is able to demonstrate a natural aptitude for the ways of the sword, including anything sword-shaped such as fictional swords. She is able to wield a sword with incredible proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing her to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimating large objects or areas, cutting through a solid material such as steel, and even hold back their strength to deal damage to their foes without killing them. * Enhanced Agility: Pearl is able to go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips, leap across rooftops, and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little to no effort. * Psammokinesis: Pearl can create, shape and manipulate sand, a naturally occurring loose, fragmented/granular sedimentary material composed of finely divided rock and mineral particles ranging in diameter from 0.0625 mm (or 1⁄16 mm) to 2 mm. Fusions * When fused with Steven, they form Rainbow Quartz 2.0. * When fused with Garnet, Amethyst and Steven, they form Obsidian. Trivia * Pearl is the only character to have most of the abilities. The others were Steven. * Pearl is the only character which is not part of SSH's fictional world. * Pearl is one of the Crystal Gems who appeared in Shining Star Heroes. The others were Garnet, Amethyst and Steven. * During the Game Over '''screen, Pearl cries dramatically followed by throwing a spear on the '''Game Over logo making it fall and squashs/poofs Pearl's gemstone. * Pearl mentions Pink Diamond in some Levels. * She can easily beat enemies but not the bosses. * Although she couldn't manipulate sand throughout the Steven Universe series, ''she can control/manipulate/create sand in Shining Star Heroes. ** However, in ''Giant Woman; Pearl creates two sand figures of Amethyst and Pearl by demonstrating the fusion dance and forming into Opal. * Pearl can easily beat Clubbort by summoning Holo-Pearls and defeating it. Category:Shining Star Heroes Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:DLC Characters Category:Characters that's not part of SSH Fictional Universe Category:Protagonists